Sister's Butler
by Eternal White Rose
Summary: After Rin lost everything to a house fire, she is surprised ten years later: her long lost brother want to remember everything and asks to become her butler! Will feelings grow, or will the sibling rivalry get the best of them?
1. Chapter 1

**Now for people who are thinking this:**

**WHAT THE HELL? _ANOTHER _STORY? WHAT HAPPENED TO UPDATING THE OTHERS?**

**...oops...:)**

**Anyway, I've come to the conclusion to make a whole new story, my first continuing Voca story (not including AHS). So...I guess disclaimer time?**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Vocaloid in any shape or form.**

* * *

><p>The first morning of spring was different for the Kagamine residense as it meant new things had to be bought and the entire manor was due for its seasonal cleaning. With this in plan, the whole house and its residents were piled up with work. The only one without work would be the youngest, the head of the house so to say, Rin. With the silkiest blond hair that anyone had ever seen, and the deepest blue eyes that a child would have, she ruled the house with an iron fist, despite being a girl.<p>

She walked over to her chair and sat down, looking at all the papers on her desk. "M'Lady?" A knock came on the door.

"What is it, Teto?" Rin asked without even a glance at the red head.

"U-uh, we need the schedule for the cleaning," the maid replied.

Rin grabbed a paper and held it out to Teto, her long sleeve moving enough to show the bandage on her left arm. Teto sighed and took the paper. "You still hide that under your sleeves, M'Lady?"

Rin spun her chair around to face the window. Clutching the bandaged arm she said to her maid, "I need not know what happened that long time ago. Covering it up is the best thing I can do for now." She snapped her fingers. Teto stood up straight. "Dismissed."

Teto bowed and walked out of the room. "It's also a memory," Rin called out to her, startling the red head. "Of whatever I have lost."

"That brother—"

"Do not speak of him. I don't want to remember the face of someone I had lost," Rin replied, clutching the arm harder. "Dismissed, Teto. Get to work now."

"Yes, ma'am," Teto bowed again, walking out of the room and into the hallway, listening to the chair creak a little, which meant that her master had leaned back on the chair to think. Thinking was all Rin ever did after someone mentioned her bandage. A long piece of darkened skin lies hidden under it, the symbol of her loss. Her old house was burned down to rubble, and she was most likely the only one still alive in the Kagamine line. Her brother was a person she was unsure if she even had to begin her life with. Most of her memories were erased with the fire, so she couldn't even remember her so-called brother's face, or even if he ever existed.

She ran a hand over her face and sighed. "I can't believe that I'm thinking such thoughts when I promised that I wouldn't. I want my food for today," as she said that, the loud bells rang indicating that someone was at the front door. "Now?" Rin looked at the clock, before leaning her head back. "Can't they wait until a later time?"

Sitting for a few more minutes seemed agonizing, but it soon passed when another knock on her door sounded. "Whoever you are," she began. "You better have brought some food with you."

"Terribly sorry, M'Lady, but I did not," the man replied.

The deep voice caused Rin to turn around with a gasp. In front of her stood the man who directly paid for almost all her expenses, Kaito Shion. He was a scary man with a lot of money, and his wife was no exeption. She loved money more than anything in the world, most likely more than her husband! But they found a way to resort their differences and marry almost three years ago. "Little darling, Rin, what a surprise."

"What do you want?" Rin asked suddenly, and she managed not to choke on her words.

"Money, of course. Isn't that what everyone wants?" he asked, trying to make a joke.

"I'm being serious, here, Shion. What is it that you want from the Kagamines?" she asked again, her teeth beginning to clench as she spoke.

Kaito noticed this. "Getting angry, Rin, that's not good for your figure. I want you to be happy."

Rin crossed her arms and stood up. "I'd be happy if you'd tell me what you are doing here."

Kaito 'tsked' her. "My wife said that the police had found a lead."

"Lead?"

"On the burning of your previous mansion."

Rin gasped as the images of burning wood flashed through her mind. She exploded with rage at the older man. "Impossible! Ten years of searching without anything, and suddenly a lead will pop up? That is highly unlikely!"

"A victim of the crime told us everything he knew," Kaito said simply, taking a seat in an empty chair across from Rin, who had began thinking of all possibilities.

"What did he look like? Perphaps he was a servant that had been out of the house."

Kaito crossed his arms and watched Rin as she sat down. He let out a deep sigh, as if not wanting to explain anything any further. "He looked an awful lot like you. Blond hair and blue eyes. It looked like he was your twin or something."

Rin froze. _S-same hair…s-same eyes…it can't be… _"No. He can not look almost exactly like me. And if he does, there is no way that we are related. I have no brothers or sisters." She clenched her fist and slammed it on the desk, causing everything on it to jump up. "I am the only Kagamine left in our line!"

"Incorrect," Kaito said simply, pulling out a folder from his suit.

"What? You're telling the head of this house that she is incorrect? That is—"

He opened it to show a young boy about Rin's age with the exact same features as her. From the angle of the picture, there seemed to be a dark brown spot on the back of his neck, and right next to it was a bandage. Rin spent a fair amount of time staring at the dark spot. "Staring at the white bandage, are you not?"

"Where did he obtain it? What is hidden under it?"

Kaito fixed the papers so that they were even. "When asked, he said that he suffered a great trauma."

Rin listened on.

"His house was lost to a large fire. His memory was almost erased. All he could remember was the flames engulfing his house."

With wide eyes, Rin stared at the picture layed out in front of her. "And one more thing remained in his memory," Kaito continued and the blond girl looked up at him. "He faintly remembered a young girl with the same hair and eyes as you. The team and my wife have come to the conclusion that you two are in fact related."

"But I don't even remember having a brother!"

"That's what we found abnormal. He may remember having a sibling, and yet you do not. The reason for that is that you might've suffered a greater mental trauma than he did—"

"Enough!" Holding the burned arm, she stared down at her desk. "I don't think that my body can take the pain any longer."

"Pain?"

"Whenever someone speaks too much of my lost life, my burn begins to do its worst to me. Burn. It's like a curse on me," Rin concluded sadly. "Please, my Lord, can you leave?"

Kaito stood up slowly. "Lady Rin, if we find anything more, either my wife or I will report to you, alright?"

Rin crossed her legs and rested her chin on the knuckles of her hand. "I'll be expecting you," she said with a smirk.

"Of course you will," Kaito said, bowing, "my Lady."

He walked out, and Rin let out a deep sigh. She sat back in her seat, and all of her servants ran in. "Lady!", "M'Lady!", and many other cries buzzed into her head as she covered her ears.

"Alright, what do you all want?" she asked.

"We heard a little of the conversation!" Teto cried.

"Evesdroppers," Rin mumbled under her breath.

"Do you believe that a possible brother was found?" Teto asked, and everyone crowded around the large desk that Rin sat at.

"I…" she began, placing a hand on her chin in thought. "I don't believe it completely, but if it is true than I shall take it upon myself to watch over him, considering that he _might _be younger than me."

Gumi, a green haired maid, seemed to jump with joy. "Ah, family love, how I adore it!"

"Gumi, I really enjoy watching your crazed happy dances, but don't you and the other servants have something to do?" she turned her chair around to look out the window and into the yard.

"What? We do?"

Rin ran a hand over her face again. "You have got to be kidding me…"

* * *

><p>The next morning, Rin awoke to the sound of the doorbells. She sat up in bed and looked at the old clock that sat in the corner of her room. <em>Seven, <em>she thought. _Too early for me. _

She let her head hit the pillow and tried to fall back asleep, but a knock that was louder than the day before's pounded on her door, causing her to jump up in surprise. "Rinny, dearest, I have some news!"

"L-Lady Meiko?" Rin asked surprised, as she threw the covers off and went for the bells on the wall. "What brings you here?"

"I heard from dear Kaito that you don't believe that your brother was found! So I brought a surprise!"

Rin ran the little bell from the servant room, which meant that she needed a bandage. "I don't mind it, but is it this important to come while I'm still sleeping? Do you know how much work I have to do? Spring started yesterday and most of the manor is yet to be cleaned," Rin explained, opening her drawers.

"I understand, honey. Relax, it will only take a second," Meiko replied from behind the door.

Rin stripped her night dress off and put on her dress that she had planned out the night before. Blue like her eyes, she quickly opened the door when she heard her servant, Mikuo rush in. He held a white piece of cloth in his hand. She beckoned Meiko to come in as she sat on the bed herself. "Lady Meiko, what kind of surprise to you have in store for me?"

"A really adoring one, Rin. It will be fantastic."

Mikuo walked over to Rin and lifted her hand. He pushed back the sleeve to show the large burn on her arm. Meiko raised and eyebrow. "So you still hide it."

"I don't see a real problem as to why I shouldn't," Rin replied. "It's a memory."

"A real bad memory, Rin. I mean, that night—"

"I don't want to talk about it anymore. That night was and is in the past. Mikuo, thank you," she said to her servant, and he walked out of the room silently. She turned back to Meiko, who was staring at a portrait hanging on the bedroom wall. It was of Rin and her parents. The corners were slightly charred and one large portion was competely burned off. From the way the picture was now, it seemed like Rin was throwing her arms around an unknown figure, but Meiko had a hazy idea that it was her so-called brother. "I want to see that portrait whole again, Meiko. Not like how it is now."

"I understand that, hon, but it's not like they can paint it all over again. They'd need to see the missing part."

"So what _was _there? My _brother_? The one I _don't _have?"

Meiko stared at her. "Rin, don't try to make this hard on everyone. You keep denying the truth and everyone hates it."

Rin's teeth clenched but she refused to say anything more. She just sat on her bed in silence, until Meiko said, "I will go fetch that surprise for you now."

"I don't want—"

"My my," a new voice said, sounding like hers in a strange way. "You look the same: flat-chested."

Rin's face flushed a deep red and she looked up at the figure, who had moved his way to her knees and bent down so that he was at her face. "Who _are _you?" she spat out angrily.

"Your non-exsistant _brother._"

* * *

><p><strong>Tada! Good? Bad?<strong>

**ArAndArForKonekoChanPlease?**


	2. Chapter 2

**Yes, second chapter! These are going by fast!**

**Characters introduced today: Len, Gakupo, Piko, Dell**

**Warning****: May cause some laughter and some 'oh my god' if for _some _apparent reason (I had my friends, the anime geeks review this) this sounds like an anime. Well sorry, for not watching every single anime known to mankind!**

**Author's notes****: Hiya, uh, two reviews was pretty okay, what made me happy the most was the two alerts that went with it! So….**

**_Campanella_: The rest is coming slowly!**

**_XxXMori-ChanXxX_: I love your name, first of all, and I made a great first impression of Rin from Len! That's what I wanted!**

**_Disclaimer: _****_No way do I own shit._**

* * *

><p>"B-<em>brother<em>?" Rin screamed out, staring at the boy who stood in front of her. "Damn you! You think you can waltz on in here and claim to be a brother that I never knew I had? Honestly—"

"Honestly," the other blond interuppted, "you're terribly loud."

"_What did you just say_?"

"I've never seen her so riled up before. Master Len, you are quite a boy," Meiko praised, placing a hand on the boy's shoulder.

"_Master_? Do you take me as a _fool _or something? Do I need to call the police on you for impersonating someone?"

"Lady Rin!" Meiko yelled, and the young girl stopped shouting and looked at the red-head. "I believe that that is enough. Your blood pressure will spike up if you go on any further."

Rin didn't say anything, just clenched her fists. She took one last look at Len, and then stomped out, pushing him to the side. She ran down the long staircase, before getting called over, "M'Lady!"

She turned, and stared at one of her more trustworthy servants. "Gakupo! Somewhat of a pleasure if I wasn't so angry."

"Hm?" he questioned as she walked over. "What? Is it that boy?"

Rin stared down at her feet. "You heard?"

"Your voice matched the quality of an opera singer, ma'am."

Rin groaned loudly. "I'm going to kill him. He comes in claiming he's my brother. I don't _have _a brother, right?"

Gakupo didn't say anything, but instead reached into his suit and took out a small picture. He handed it to Rin and said, "I've known your parents for a long time. That large but charred portrait is this."

It shook in Rin's trembling hands, as she stared at the boy of whom she was throwing her arms around. "Lies…" she muttered. "_Lies!" _she ripped the photograph to pieces. "I can't stand to stare at this!" she fell to the ground in a heap. "I…I wanted to be…an only child…"

"Well you're not getting it," the obnoxious voice came again.

Rin picked up her head and stared at the boy. "Why are you here?"

"To regain everything."

Rin stood up and dusted herself off. Len walked down the staircase and bent down to pick up the ripped parts of the photograph. "If you've heard, I've lost all my memories of a child. I want to regain them and so I searched for you."

"Always," Rin mumbled, tears making their way into her eyes. "Always I've known in the pit of my stomach that my brother was alive. But I chose not to believe it. I knew that you would most likely be dead."

"Sister…" Len muttered.

"I refuse," she said as she turned around. "I refuse to house you!"

Len's eyes widened.

"Even if you claim to be my younger sibling I will not allow you to live in my mansion! Is that clear?"

Len said nothing, but just stood up straight. He looked over at countless portraits that hung on the wall and finally said, "You've grown up."

Rin finally turned around, tears stinging in her eyes. "What's that—"

Len moved quickly and pecked his sister on the cheek; disguising the words he whispered in her ear, "Allow me to become your personal butler."

Stepping away, he watched Rin's face get a seeping dark red and she burst into laughter. Len stepped back a bit and watched as her arms encircled her sides, while she said, "Dammit! What a funny joke!"

"_Joke_? You think I'm fooling around with you?" Len asked, humiliated.

"P-personal butler? I have all the servants I need!"

"Do they bathe you?" Len countered, and Rin stopped laughing. "Dress you, spoon feed you? I'm willing to do all that if you house me and help me regain my memories!" He kneeled on one knee and bowed his head.

Rin's tiny mouth curved up to a smirk as she walked up to her twin. He flinched slightly, getting ready to endure a painful slap, but it never came. Instead, two slender fingers grabbed him by the chin and caused him to stare up at the older blond. His eyes wide, she laughed a little and said, "I agree. Len Kagamine, you have officially become my butler and only _my _butler. You are not to serve anyone else while under my control. And just to make sure," she moved her hand to the bandaged part of his back and pushed her finger down on the darkened skin, causing him to flinch. "Burns like this hurt for a long time."

"As long as you can help me, this is fine," Len replied.

Rin shrugged and stepped away. Snapping her fingers, she instructed the purple haired servant, "Get him into more suitable clothing. He looks like a dog off the streets with that garbage on. As a matter of fact…" She smirked again. "That's your new pet name for me. Dog."

Len bowed. "Yes ma'am."

"You call me Master, Dog."

"Yes, Master."

* * *

><p>Rin awoke to sun in her face, and she opened her eyes, quickly shielding them from the harmful ultra-violent rays with her hand. She turned her attention to her brother, who had his long hair brought up into a small ponytail, and clothes fit to suit a proper butler. While his back was turned, Rin couldn't help but stare at his backside through the fabric of the pants. She whistled. Len turned around, and she just looked away. She looked at him skeptically, "What? Did I do something?"<p>

"Apparently not, Master. Here," he handed her the tray of food, "your breakfast."

"Thank you." Taking the tray into her hands, she stared at the pancakes piled on her plate. "Not that bad of a butler."

"Really?" Len questioned back. "I for one thought I was doing a bad job."

"Well it's your first day. I can't judge you _that _much."

He sat down on her bed, and she stared at him before picking up her fork and jabbing the pancake. She stared at it and asked, "Who cooked this?"

The image of a pink haired maid invaded Len's mind. "I believe her name was Luka."

"Luka?" Rin asked. "I never knew who cooked my food, just who served them to the table."

Len raised an eyebrow. "You're spoiled."

Rin laughed lightly. "What do you expect from a head of a household?" she stared up at him. "I believe it's time to get down to the main rules."

"Rules?"

"You're my butler. You need to understand the way this place works, do you not?"

Len thought for a moment, and said, "I guess."

"Don't guess. Know. First rule." She stared intently into his eyes. "Whenever I need you, I ring a bell. I know where everyone is at every single moment of every single day, so don't sneak out on me. Two, you are to take me into town once or twice a week. And three. If I command you to do something, you _must _obey."

"I understand, Master."

"Good. And remember. I have your weakness. And to be safe," with her index finger, she motioned him to get closer, and she slapped something onto his bare back. "That sheet will make you obey. I had it hand crafted a few years ago by my father. When he died, I found it and said that I would take care of it, and find a perfect use for it."

Len groaned, feeling the paper sting his burn. He looked at his older sister. "I will serve you for as long as you need me to."

"Good. Lucky that you came because I wanted to visit the town to see an old friend today."

"_Today_?"

* * *

><p>"This is the place," Rin said happily, a cloak thrown over her figure, and her hood up so no one would notice the young head.<p>

"_This_?" Len pointed to the old, beaten down building. "_This _can freaking pass for an abandoned house!"

"Well, he's not really good with location!" Rin countered, and opened the front door. "This is his place, him and his father, although his father is a high paid man with a lot of money. Piko!"

"Lady Rin?" A young boy appeared by a door. He looked no older than ten. Len raised an eyebrow at him. The boy ran up to Rin and wrapped his arms around her waist. "It's been a long time!"

"Hello, Piko," she said happily as she ruffled the boy's hair. "How has it been?"

"Great! Father has been busy but today he's in the shop!" Piko exclaimed.

"Really? How wonderful." Rin un-wrapped his arms and walked past him. "Knowing he's in the back, I'll invite myself in. Len!"

"Yes, ma'am." Len bowed quickly and followed her. He opened the door for her and took one last look at the young boy. _What a fool,_ Len thought, and entered the room.

He walked over to Rin and stood behind her. She stared straight ahead at a man who had his back turned to them, reading a large novel. "My Lord," Rin said. "It has been too long."

"It has, Lady Rin. How long?"

"Over ten years," Rin said, stepping up to him slowly. "I need answers."

"Answers?" the man asked, closing his book. "Answers on what?"

"Don't play dumb with me, Dell! You haven't spoken a word and lost contact with me for ten years! I've come back and I must ask," her eyes obtained some sort of fire within them, startling Len. "Who killed my parents?"

Dell said nothing. He only turned around to show his red eyes. His silver hair seemed to gleam by the fireplace which was lighting the small room, and the atmosphere seemed to thicken. "Why are you asking me?"

Rin ground her teeth. "Because I have a feeling you know something no one else does!"

"I don't."

"_Liar_!" Rin screamed, and like an eagle, Dell ran up to her and tied her hands behind her back with a rope he had been hiding, and dragged her over to where he was standing before. He threw her by the fireplace, causing her to land dangerously close to the flames. "_Bastard_!"

"Harsh words, my Lady," Dell commented, crouching down next to her and catching her chin in two fingers. Len walked two steps foreward, and stopped when Dell pulled out a gun and pointed it at him. "One more step," he pointed it at the girl. "And she dies."

"_Bastard_! Holding a girl hostage! How _sexist_!" Rin screamed thrashing around.

Dell took a piece of wood and held it to her skin. The heat, since he had picked it up from the fireplace, burned her skin painfully, and she cried out in agony, "_Dammit_!"

"I hate little midgets like you," Dell said, his voice low. "You have so many adults that can help you with your problems, and we adults have to waste precious time dealing with it." He suddenly sighed, and moved his head close to her ear. "I killed them. I set the house of the Kagamine's on fire."

Rin's eyes widened as she quieted down. "Len…" she started, wriggling her arm free of the bandage and rolling on her stomach, showing the burn mark. "Get me."

"I can't. You told me this morning I only have to listen to commands, and also, if I move," he took a look at the gun. "You'll be shot to death."

Something seemed to glow on her arm, a circled marking. "Len! Come save me! That's an order!"

Len smiled. "Yes, my Master."

* * *

><p><strong>Finished! Finally! It took me a while to type! –giggles- I love Piko so I included him in the story!<strong>

**Author's Notes****: yes, sometimes, I might not be able to fully answer questions in review replies, so please, if you want to learn more, email me at:**

**ski . diana . anna (at) gmail . com**

**And I'll answer any questions!**

**_My plea_****: _ArAndArForKonekoChan?_**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hello~ this story is going by fast like hell!**

**Characters Introduced today: N/A**

**Warning: ****Small Blood refrence and I didn't censor some of it, so it may seem a little appaling.**

**Author's Notes:**** okay, one, Rin is not a sadist, but rant on that all you want, it's your opinion of what she is (she _is _spoiled rotten), and two.**

**…I MADE THIS SOUND LIKE BLACK BUTLER, ARE YOU KIDDING ME? –dies-**

**I did it _again_. I made a vocaloid story _somewhat _based off an anime _I _didn't see. (It's on my list, but it was Surie who watched it)**

**Anyway…**

**_PattyBHana: _****Thank you for liking my story so much! And I must agree with you, Len is a hot beast…**

**_Campanella: _****You noticed something that I thought no one would notice in a while. Email me (I don't wanna spoil anything! –shakes head like crazy-) and I'll tell you the reason why she will refer to him as Len sometimes.**

**_vocal-maiden: _****No…I did it again…but I can tell you like the story.**

**_CluelessLeaf: _****Again with the Black Butler…and I'm not gonna spoil anything so I'm gonna tell you the exact same thing I told camp-chan, email me if you have any questions. And you said the same thing camp-chan said. 'Rin is like a sadist' and I'm like, 'are you guys twins?'**

**Okay disclaimer time!**

**Disclaimer: Noperdurp!**

* * *

><p>Len quickly ran over and hit Dell in the side of his face with one hand, while taking Rin by the waist and picking her up with his other. Dell, recovering from the blow, pointed his gun at the two and shot.<p>

_Bang! Bang! Bang! Bang!_

Len stood the side, completely unharmed by the bullets. He felt something warm go down his arm though, and when he looked down, Rin was bleeding profusely from her shoulder where a bullet had grazed her. He gasped, "Master!"

She just looked up at him slightly and said weakly, "I think that I got hit." She smiled. "Len…attack him…I order you to…" she voice trailed off as she lost her ability to speak.

Len set her down and said, "Anything for you," and he stood up and stared at where Dell was standing. Dell smiled, "Going to come and get me because your girlfriend told you to?"

Len ran up to him, aimed a punch at his face but missed. "She's not my girlfriend! She's my _sister_!

Dell's eyes widened as he stared at the younger Kagamine. "Sis…ter…you say?" he began to laugh. "Foolish idiot! I wiped out the whole Kagamine line including her brother!"

"I survived," Len said, and out of the corner of his eye he saw Rin get up into sitting postion. "After I had my burn treated I set out to find Rin. I couldn't really remember her, and it took me an awful lot to find her." He stared at her torso. "Especially when she's fourteen and has a chest resembling that of a flat piece of wood."

"_What did you say_?" Rin countered, coughing a bit.

"Sorry. But she ordered me to attack you, so…" he ran up and aimed another hit at Dell's face, which failed again.

Dell jumped over to a small cabinet. "Damn you to hell!" and the cabinet moved to the side to show a small trapdoor. Rin gasped as the older man opened the door and smirked at her. "This battle is far from over, Lady Rin."

He was about to jump down when Rin shot up to her feet and ran to him, but it was too late as the murderer fell down the trapdoor, closing it shut and locking it behind him quickly. Rin fell on top of it, groaning in pain as she held her wounded shoulder. Len ran up to her as her vision slowly faded to black.

* * *

><p>Rin slowly opened her eyes and stared into a chest covered in black clothing. She looked up and saw Len's face. She gasped. "Dog, why are you carrying me?" she insisted.<p>

"You're wounded," he simply replied, and the young girl stopped struggling. "And what happened with you calling me by my given name earlier?"

"It's the only way to get you to do something for me."

Len smirked, "It worked."

A new voice joined the conversation. A small, tinkling one. One that sounded close to a girl. "Is she okay?"

Rin jumped out of Len's arms and took the young boy by the collar. "Did you see what your father did to me—ow!" she let go and placed a hand over her now bandaged shoulder.

Len placed a hand on her head. "I advise you not to do that so you don't aggrivate your injury further."

Rin clenched her fists and turned to stare her brother in the eyes. "_You _saw what happened! Why are you trying to get me to calm down? It's normal for a girl who was rudely assulted like that to be angry."

"Yes, I understand, Master—"

"And you try to stop me! Why I ought to—"

_Slap!_

Rin quickly placed a hand on her burning cheek and exclaimed, "That hurt!"

Len said nothing, just began walking foreward toward the manor. He was furious at the behavior that his sister was showing, but he supposed that it was the right way to act. He remembered how after she had fallen unconsious he quickly stole a look at the wound, noticing that it wasn't as deep as the blood showed it might've been and that it was a horrid graze indeed. He remembered that the first guaze he used had been soaked in the red liquid faster than he had imagined so he needed Piko to help him change the bandage. What a merciful sight _that _truly was.

He looked at his sister and the young boy from the corner of his eye again, to see them chatting along giddily, smiling like they were little kids once again. He also smiled slightly, seeing his older sister so happy since the attack.

The mansion came to view shortly, and many of the servants were standing or even pacing outside, a look of worry and distress written on their faces. Once they saw Len, they seemed to brighten up. "Mister Len!" Teto cried, running to his side.

"Lady Rin is injured, and you should take care of her first. Piko," he turned around slightly. "Come with me. I need to speak with you about an urgent matter."

* * *

><p>"What is it that you wanted to talk about with me, sir?" Piko asked, sitting in the little room that was Len's bedroom. Len smiled and sat in a chair opposite from the white haired boy.<p>

"I think that we can call ourselves by our first names, Piko," he said. "Now. Did you know that your father murdered the Kagamine's?"

"No, but I wouldn't say it was murder," he replied, fiddling with his hands in his lap. "It felt more like an accident."

"If it was an accident, then wouldn't Rin and the officials know about the starting of the fire?" Len countered, putting his hand in the air to raise the effect.

"Well, Lady Rin can't, she told me in letter form that she couldn't remember anything from that night. But the officials, what can they do? It's been ten years and all they could find was you. Can't _you _try and remember?"

"Piko, it's not that easy," Len said sadly. "People like me and my sister that suffer great traumas usually tend to forget what happened the time of the event and everything before. Rin forgot I existed as a whole and the burning, while I had one faint memory of both, but nothing before."

"That doesn't make much sense," Piko objected.

"Many things in life don't make much sense, Piko."

"But you and Rin are together! Can't you try and figure out what happened now and forget about it?"

Len's gaze intensified. "Have you forgotten that we caught the murderer?"

"No I didn't!"

The blond sat back in his seat, taking a deep breath. Piko glared at the butler, thinking that this was all a mistake and that he wanted to go home. "Once your father is caught and charged for double murder he will be put in prison. But for now," Len stood and towered over the young child. "Where is your aunt?"

* * *

><p>"Haku…Yowane?" Rin asked, holding the small sheet of paper, walking through the long hallway in her nightdress. "Dell's younger sister?"<p>

"Correct, my Lady," Len said, following her to her bedroom. "I'm almost positive that she might know something about Dell or even where he is at the moment."

"Interesting," Rin said slowly, the syllables rolling off her tongue. She pressed the papers into Len's chest and said, "I don't have time to go on a wild goose chase though."

"Rin—"

"_What _did you just call me?" Rin said, turning around slowly. Len unshered her into her room and quickly closed the door before she exploded. "I _told _you to refer to me as _'Master_', didn't I?"

"Master, it slipped from my mouth, I swear!" Len protested, putting his hands up to shield his face.

"_Really_? And did that comment to Dell about my chest size slip out too?" she challenged.

"Yes, I'm positive!"

"Well, I can't believe it!"

Len clenched his fists. He yelled out, "Fine! Do this whole thing without me!" and was about to stomp out the door.

"_Stop_!" Rin commanded. "I order you to stop!"

Len's body seemed to freeze on it's own as he turned his head to see his older sister smirking at him. She lifted her hand up to show the glowing circle in the middle of the dark burn forever plastered on her arm. "Have you forgotten?" she asked. His back slowly began too burn as he tried to fight the mysterious hold keeping him from leaving. "I control you now. That sheet I plastered on your back? Only the mark remains. That's the bond between us. Whatever I command or order…you _must _obey, no matter the consuquences."

Len gasped as he remembered the strange feeling when Rin had ordered him to save her from Dell. "I remember. When you told me to save you, my body acted on it's own until I had you out of his reach. And when you ordered me to attack Dell…"

"You were going to until you suceeded. But that failed, and I broke the order after he escaped," Rin concluded.

"You've been controlling me this whole time, haven't you? Whispering small orders to the mark to make me do them. What is the meaning of this?"

Rin stared at him. "Didn't you hear me when I first told you? You're my _personal butler _now. You only listen to _what I have to say_."

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter<strong>** done! Thank god!**

**Author's Notes: None today really, just remember my email!**

**ski . diana . anna (at) gmail . com**

**Author's Plea: _ArAndArForKonekoChan?_**


	4. Chapter 4

**Neko: Hi…it's Neko here. Koneko's over somewhere since you reviewers keep reminding her that she is sort of basing the story on Black Butler. She apologises for it, but said that the story will be continuing in the direction that she intended it to go. But if it begins to sound too much like Black Butler, you have the right to tell her and she will try and change the plot around to make it go in the opposite direction. She doesn't want to drop this story in fact she said it was her favorite and she spends most of her daily time working on it just for you guys. So just give a shout if anyhting turns Black Butlery. And no, to anyone who thinks that Len is taking the place of Sebastian. Sebas-chan is irriplacible.**

**Anyway…now that that was over.**

**Characters Introduced Today****: Haku**

**Warning****: N/A**

**Author's Notes****: The author is taking a break today!**

_**MaxJacksonCullengirl**_**: No, Ritsu will not be Grell because Grell (along with Undertaker) is irriplacible as well. But anyway, thank you for saying that this has its own unique Vocaoid story, Koneko really appreciates it. If only you hadn't said anything about Black Butler…**

_**Lala-Rin-Len**_**: Koneko growled at you when she read the Black Butler comment again./sigh/ Really, she's getting annoyed with it. But she laughed when you said that Rin was like Ciel and she said, "No one can be like Ciel!" And as for that anime, you actaully provoked my older sister and now she wants to watch it. So there's a possiblity that there might be a one shot made for **_**Gosick.**_

**CluelessLeaf: Koneko thanks you, first of all, for reviewing every chapter so far(execpt chapter one. No one reviews chapter one's anymore…)! And like before, Koneko got mad since you said it sounded like Black Butler. Only this time, she hit a wall. Anyway! Yes, just for some reviewers, Rin called Len 'dog'! And you're freaking phsycic! You knew where the mark was! Amazing! "Don't think those thought just because Rin can control Len like that!" Is what Koneko says to you.**

**Dislaimer: ****Screw you, disclaimer…-throws knife at it-**

* * *

><p>Len stared at his sister with hatred. "You…you're using me!"<p>

"No, I'm not," Rin replied. She smiled and lowered her hand. The glow faded and the pressure on Len seemed to fade away with it. "From now on, don't do things without me telling you to. It's only going to get me madder."

Len said nothing, but only watched as she got into her bed. "Tomorrow we'll go find this Haku woman and ask her some questions. For now…" her face flushed a little as she asked, "Can you stay there? And sleep with me until morning?"

"Master…" Len smiled. He knew that she would eventually warm up to him, but he also knew that she had already fogiven him. "Of course."

He stood at the foot of her bed, watching her breathe slowly. He could only think of the wonderous dreams she would be having as he took a seat at the foot of her bed, and slowly drifted off into his own dreams.

* * *

><p>"This is <em>boring<em>."

"And what do you want me to do about it?"

"Do _something _to entertain me!"

"Nothing I do entertains you!"

"Not true!"

Len just sighed. He hated the fact that he had to walk with her across the town to find a small shack where that Haku person lived. He didn't know just how long they have walked, but it felt like forever. And the house was located on the outskirts of the whole village. He doubted that they were anywhere near close.

He felt a tug on the back of his jacket. He hummed in response not turning around. "I'm tired."

"You think I'm not?" Len complained back.

"Carry me, Dog!" Rin said happily.

Len stopped and his sister bumped into his back. He turned around. "Say one more word," he said with a fake smile, "and I'll leave you here, dear older sister."

Rin pouted. "But you're supposed to do whatever I ask!"

Len walked ahead. "Whatever you _command_!"

Rin ran up behind him and without thinking wrapped her arms around his waist. She complained, "_Len, _do something!"

He didn't answer, just continued walking with the strain of Rin holding on. _Please, _he thought. _Let us get there soon…_

* * *

><p>As Len knocked on the door, he glanced down at the older blond that was leaning against him, staring at a fluttering butterfly. He didn't find it odd that he was younger yet taller, but liked to tease her about that issue too. The door slowly opened to show a woman with silver hair and red eyes, just the same hue as Dell's. "Miss Haku Yowane?" Len asked.<p>

"Yes, that's me. Is that…?" she looked at the lazy teenager staring into space. "Lady Rin?"

The young blond focused and stared at the older woman. "Miss Haku, we need to ask you some questions."

"Ah yes," Haku motioned for them to come in. "Please, enter."

Len stared at Rin as she casually walked in. "She needs to teach me how to stare into space and get back to reality that fast…" he mumbled, and followed.

"I'm sorry it isn't too clean," the woman apologized as she picked up a few items that lay astray on the floor. "I live alone, and haven't been able to organize at all."

"It's alright," Rin assured, putting a hand up. "After all, it's not like we're here to inspect for cleanliness."

Haku stared at the blond. "What brings the daughter of an old family friend to my home?"

Rin walked over to the small dining table and sat down in a chair. "Your brother, Dell. We found something interesting about him. And—"

"If it is about the death of your family I know," Haku admitted sadly, causing Rin to gasp and look up at her. "I didn't have any major part of it, but I knew. That is also what _I _want to talk to you about."

"You know that…that Dell murdered my parents?"

Haku only nodded, sending Rin on edge. Her eyes widened. So many thoughts ran through her head. "Why didn't you get in contact with me and tell me? Why did I have to find out on my own?"

"I need to speak with you about something else," Haku interuppted. "From what I heard, whenever you are spoken to about your old house you seem to change the subject. I think I found out why."

Rin clenched her fists under the table and looked down. "It's because I don't want to—"

"You're running away."

Rin looked up at the older woman in shock. "You can't stand to hear about anything that happened in the past so you run away from it by going to a different topic. You're trying your hardest to run away from your past, so that's why you forgot about it."

Rin's whole body started to shake as she stared into the red eyes of the Yowane woman. Tears slowly made their way into her eyes as she exclaimed, "That's not it! No!"

Haku didn't respond as the tears made their way down the young blond's cheeks, startling Len. "That's not it at all!" Rin buried her face in her hands. "I just…_can't _remember! It's not that I don't want to! I just…just…"

"Admit it," Haku said, towering over the head of the Kagamines. "You hired your own brother to become your butler. You can't remember anything about your past. You don't want to resolve this problem with anyone."

Rin didn't look at her. "I…"

Haku listened patiently.

Rin stood up, knocking the chair to the ground. "_I can't remember and I won't_!"

* * *

><p>As Rin walked down the hallway back at her mansion, she strolled past Teto, who said, "Miss Haku said something to you, didn't she?"<p>

Rin stopped. "Did you admit that you actually—"

"Don't," Rin commanded.

"You have been acting different. You haven't been even looking at us since you came home," Teto commented. "We were all worried."

"I don't need pity," Rin said quietly as she continued to walk down the hallway and into her room, slowly closing the door behind her. She slid down until she was sitting on the ground, folding her arms over her knees and burrying her face. She took a deep breath, and could feel the tears piling in her eyes.

"Master," she heard a voice call and she looked up. Len sat at the foot of her bed, looking at her sadly. "Are you alright?"

"I'm fine," she replied, wiping the tears off with her sleeve.

Len looked at the ceiling. He sighed, "Our lives were and are hard. We had to go through hell just to find each other, we're told that an old friend of our parents had burned the old manor down, and now, you keep getting bullied all because you keep all your feelings bottled up. We're never going to get a break—"

His words were cut short when two slender arms wrapped around him, bringing the butler into a hug. Tears slipped down her face as she sobbed into his neck, while he slowly brought his arms around her, returning the friendly gesture. He felt like an older sibling all of a sudden, caring for a younger after a bully gets to them.

"We're only kids…" Len said sadly.

"K-kids," Rin repeated.

* * *

><p><strong>Done. Koneko says that her email is open, and she's decided that listening to pms wouldn't be that bad of an idea either.<strong>

**Koneko's plea: ArAndArForKonekoAndNekoChan?**


	5. Chapter 5

**Wow, what a chapter. I had to do everything on my own! But now, updates might come a little quicker since our group's big project is done. So, that's some good news, right?**

**For the past several months my group has been working on our FMA gender bendered dub. Now that it's finsihed I have more time for myself but I have a big favor to ask you guys. You see, for the rest of summer, our recording studio is taking a break. But when September rolls around, I'm going to have to find a new project to work on during school. So I need your guy's help. I need you guys to decide on an anime that me and my group can dub. And it has to be a long anime, please. Enough to last from September to June or July.**

**Furthermore, I have a little contest going on for people who have watched the anime Fullmetal Alchemist. In celebration that our FMA Project was completed, we decided that for Contest Month, we would try and have writers write a gender bendered FMA one-shot. Categories, of course. Best tragedy, best comedy, best drama and best romance. So if you would like to participate, leave a pm to me, please.**

**More information on contest is on my profile.**

**That was long.**

**Characters Introduced: N/A**

**Warning: N/A**

**Author's Notes: I love my reviewers!**

_**MaxJacksonCullengirl**_**: When I read your review and you said that Haku seemed unfazed by what her brother had done, I just snapped and I began writing something that had to do with it. And thank you for saying that Grell and Undertaker are unique. Cuz they are.**

_**CluelessLeaf**_**: Oh don't worry. My knuckles were just bleeding profusely and I made a hole in the wall! I know that Rin wasn't in denial; it will be mentioned in this chapter.**

_**Campanella**_**: I'm gonna call you Camp-chan. So you will officially (This is for you, Patty-chan) be my Black Butler noticer thingie…Yeah… And I don't care if you make shota jokes. I like 'em.**

_**PattyBHana**_**: For your chapter 3 review: Len is considerate. And should be real. And as a friend I love you too! You're the best reviewer I have! And officially has 2 l's.**

**For your chapter 4 review: I didn't think you were gonna say that. I knew that you wouldn't when I read your other reviews. And then you said you never watched BB. So go watch it cuz it's an awesome anime. And did you Sebas-chan gay? You better take that back before my friend hears it. She will kill you. Not joking. My friends tell me not to fall in love with them too. Oh well, too late.**

**Disclaimer: And I have to deal with this mother effer after I made a whole speech up there.**

* * *

><p>"Miss Rin?"<p>

"Lady Rin, what are you doing?"

Everyone bustled around as the head of the house took her cloak and walked out the door into the heavily pouring rain outside. Without a single word, she dove into the wetness with her hood up, fading into the fog ahead. She had no intention of turning back until her thoughts were cleared. And there was only one way to do so.

"Master Len!" Teto cried, running into the younger brother of the family. "Lady Rin just walked out of the house! Where is she going?"

Len smiled. "Do you remember what day it is today?" he asked the fumbling maid.

Teto stopped and looked at the blond. Her mind ran wild until the hazy idea came into mind. "March twenty fifth. The day the previous manor burned down."

Len nodded. He also felt the heavy depression roll onto his shoulder on this day. It always was circled on his calendar during his search for his sister, and the grief always caused him to take a break and think back. He wanted to try and remember what had happened before that day. Teto's high pitched voice snapped him out of his thoughts, "Doesn't today make it the eleventh year?"

Len nodded his head again. _Eleven. _He desperately hoped that he would never make it this far without his memory, but that he could remember everything before the years even turned into double digits. His mouth curved into a small smirk as he said, "It's been a long time since then. Master is most likely revisiting the ruins."

Teto turned to him. "Ruins?"

"Yes. The remains of the previous house and everything around it. I've been there a few times, but never remembered anything. I don't really understand why Master would go to it; there's nothing but a lone tree in the backyard with some walls." Something in Len's head clicked as he continued, "I'm going to go follow her. She needs some time with someone who can understand the pain she's going through."

Teto nodded, and watched him as he threw his own cloak over himself, opening the front doors and stepping out into the foggy mist. He was soaked almost instantly, the cold rushing through his veins and spreading through his entire body. But that wouldn't stop him. Not yet.

* * *

><p>At the fire site, Rin stood frozen in the rain as her teeth chattered and goosebumps covered her skin. She stared forward at the burnt remains of the charred house, trying to remember at least one little detail of the past. She stared past the standing walls and into the backyard, where one darkened tree stood tall and proud. Something in the pit of her stomach said that that tree was used…but for what, she couldn't apprehend.<p>

"Remember?" a voice caused her to gasp lightly. "We used to play on a swing."

She turned around and stared at Len, who seemed as wet as she was, but smiling, as if every little problem was solved. She tilted her head to the side in confusion. "Swing?"

Her brother chuckled. "There used to be a swing tied onto a branch of the tree. We used to use it everyday in the summer. Either of us would sit, and the other pushed."

"I think I remember," Rin muttered quietly, turning back around to face the house again. "Eleven years. After this long I finally remember something."

"I've always had that memory," Len said, walking up and standing next to her. "It's been my only memory of you."

Rin looked up at her brother, her eyes showing the melancholy of a tampered past, and rested her head on his chest, shivering slightly. He slowly brought his arms around her, pulling her into an embrace. Resting his chin on her's, he sighed, "It's been such a long time."

Rin let out a small laugh. "Since what? We saw each other or since the house was burned?"

"Wouldn't that be both?" Len questioned.

Rin snorted and punched Len lightly in the shoulder. "Now's not the time to make jokes."

"Sorry, Master," he apologized, but his sister put a finger to his lips, silencing him so he couldn't go on.

"You know what? I feel bad for every bad thing I said to you these past few days. So…" she stood on her toes and lightly pecked his right cheek. "There. That should make you feel a little better. Especially since I'm letting my guard down for you."

Len looked at her confused before realizing what she meant. Her face was flushed a dark red, reaching from ear to ear. She was looking down, trying her best to find her reddened face. He smiled and said, "We should get back. You're going to get sick."

"Alright."

* * *

><p>Rin smiled as the board was once again taken over by her. Gambling was never her style, but with a simple game of chess, it was no longer an issue. Everyone around her awed in surprise as she held out her hand. A small bag of money fell into her palm, and she handed it over to Len. He put it on the little wheelbarrow, almost full of cash. Rin cracked her knuckles slightly. "Any more games?" she asked.<p>

"Play me," she heard a familiar voice say, and the crowd moved over to allow Haku to walk into the little area. Her hands were empty, which made Rin laugh, "You have nothing to bet!"

"On the contrary," Haku said, taking out a folded pack of papers. She un-folded them and showed them to the young blond. Rin noticed one word stood out to her.

_Deed._

"Let me see those," Rin proclaimed as she stood up. She glanced at them before taking the papers in her small hands. "Len, come here!"

"I'd rather take this wheel—" his sentence was interrupted when Rin took him by the collar and pulled him face first into the paper, crumpling them a little. "Excuse us, please."

"Look, the deed to our old house!" Rin exclaimed happily.

"And?"

"_And_? We could find out what really went wrong that night! We will own the house instead of Haku!"

"Rin," Len started. "Did you seem to forget that the old manor _burned down_? What is there to own?"

When Rin glared at him, he rolled his eyes before correcting himself. "_Master, _did you seem to forget that the old manor _burned down_? What is there to own?"

Rin pointed a finger at him. "Nothing!" She mentally hit herself for speaking without thinking.

Len's shoulder's sagged as he said to the crowd. "Now I do believe it is high time to…_run_!" he cried, grabbing the packet and stuffing it into his jakcet. He grabbed the handles of the wheelbarrow and began sprinting off into the distance, leaving Rin on her own.

"Hey _dog_! Where do you think you're _going_? You left me behind!" she screamed at his retreating back, before turning around and staring at the well developed chest of Haku. She smiled nervously and looked up at the ruby eyes of her elder. "Hi…" she said sheepishly, before turning around and running after her brother. "Wait for me, you idiot! She's gonna kill both of us!"

* * *

><p>"I told you to not be an idiot, dog," Rin said through clenched teeth, holding her butler by the collar of his white shirt.<p>

He just smiled at her. "If I didn't do what I did, you would've felt too much pressure and wouldn't win."

"I would! And _why _would you run? Have you forgotten that Haku is a woman and that she could use whatever she has to make people tell her where we live?" she asked.

"You think I _haven't _noticed she was a woman?" he challenged, referring to the large chest the silver haired woman had. Rin sighed and dropped her brother. She took the deeds hanging out of his jacket pocket and looked at them. "At least we got the deeds."

"What are _deeds _to an _old _house going to do for us?" Len asked, sitting up and placing a hand against his aching head.

Rin turned around. "Don't you _get it_? Now that we have these, we could easily dig up every little thing and find out what happened the night our parents died! This is the greastest thing ever!"

Len stared at her as she held the papers close to her chest and stared Len right in the eyes. He pointed to the wheelbarrow, "You're 'drunk' off the money we got, aren't you?"

Rin threw her hands up in the air. "Oh my god!"

"You expect me of all people to think that your crazy plans will actually work? There's _nothing _there anymore! Just let it go already!"

Rin turned back to him. Her fists clenched as she held herself back. One wrong move and Len would be a giant bruised banana. "I can't let it go," she said back.

"Yes you can! You're just not trying hard enough!" Len took one step closer.

"I'm trying, I'm trying!"

"Try _harder_!"

"I can't!"

"_Enough_!"

Both blonds looked toward the door to see the little boy who Len took in cowering in fear. "Stop fighting," he said quietly, tears forming in his eyes. "Stop fighting."

Rin looked at him and clenched her fists again. "Just because we're acting like your parents before your mother left, doesn't mean that you can stop us."

"Rin," Piko said. "You must let go of those fears. You are afraid after all, aren't you?"

Rin scoffed, "Afraid of what?"

"Losing everyone around like you did that night."

At that, Rin's eyes turned wide and she stared at the young boy who was standing firm, looking through the mask Rin had so carefully woven those years ago. She felt it finally tearing apart as tears made their way into her eyes without her even knowing, then spilling down her cheeks. Her knees buckled as she fell to the ground, staring at the tile floor, as if trying to burn a hole through it. "How?" she asked. "How can a little _kid _see past me?"

"Because," a new voice said. "You can't keep a mask on forever."

Len looked over by the door to see a person whom he didn't want to see for a while. The one who started this whole ordeal. "Pleasure meeting you again, Master Len," he said.

"Dell."

* * *

><p><strong>Cliffy! Hooray for me and my long chapters! <strong>

**PM me for info or email me!**

** I also have a poll waiting on my profile for you to answer!**

**Koneko's plea: ArAndArForKonekoChan?**


	6. Preview of Chapter 6

**I love how I can't get a full update done in a matter of a few months. Most of my friends are gone, which meant all the work was pushed onto me, high school started about two weeks ago (I'm already failing two of my classes) and well, Higurashi's script needs to be written for the fandub! But anyways, there are some announcements.**

**Anyone who uses facbook: Check out Vocaloid Alchemists's Facebook page. The link is on my profile, but if you want, you could just type Vocaloid Alchemists into your search bar.**

**Anyone who uses Twitter: Follow Koneko on Twitter for updates on both Fanfiction AND Youtube! My name is on the profile!**

**Anyone who uses deviantART: I am accepting drawings for my stories since I am too busy to draw them on my own! If you would like to draw something for me and be mentioned in a chapter, go ahead and do so, just PM me the link or send it by email, thanks!**

**Anyone who has a Skype: Recently, I've made a Skype. If you would like to talk to me over it, please, my Skype Name is on my profile and add me so we can chat!**

**THIS IS JUST A PREVIEW OF THE FUTURE CHAPTER, DON'T TAKE THIS TOO SERIOUSLY. I WILL MAKE CHANGES.**

**Disclaimer: Even for a preview I need these jackasses?**

* * *

><p>Both twins looked over at the door at the red eyed murderer standing at the door. As he stared at the young head's teary face, his mouth curved into a small smirk. Before he could do anything, his son's happy face was all that he could see. Backing away slightly, he asked, "Piko, can you get out of the way?"<p>

Innocently, Piko answered, "No, since you're going to do something to Miss Rin."

His father seemed to stiffen for just a moment, before pushing Piko aside. "You're an annoyance," Dell told him, stomping up to Rin and grabbing her wrist.

Just as Len stood up, Dell pulled out a knife and pointed it at Rin's neck. Len scowled at the older man as he stood up himself, not moving the knife in any way. "Pretty sad. I would've expected you to take an order from her."

Rin groaned silently. She wanted to remove her bandage but with Dell gripping her wrist the way he was, it was pointless to even try. The blood going from to her arm wasn't circulating properly, and her fingers started turning purple.

Dell raised an eyebrow at the butler. "Not going to make a move? You're going to _let _me take your master; your _sister_, and possibly murder her. I've never met anyone like you."

"You don't get it, Dell," Len snapped. "She's more than a master to me. She's my sister and I have to listen to her. She's the older one and she told me not to do anymore dumb and risky things."

"_And_?"

"And that was an _order_! I cannot disobey it. If I make a move, it will make you slice Rin's throat and she will die, meaning I did a very stupid thing. I can't do that so I won't," Len explained, causing Rin to look at him.

"So you can only follow the shrimp's orders?" Dell teased.

"I can follow my own. But I chose to follow hers."

Rin stared at him. Feeling her hand become numb, she groaned loudly, which caused Dell to look at her. Len found that chance to run up and hit the knife out of Dell's hand, letting it hit the ground. He took his sister into his arms and jumped back. "I thought I got rid of you," he said slowly. "I never knew that you would be back so soon."

"Len…" Rin mumbled, her eyes narrowing as the bandage slipped off. "Get him. _Now_!"

* * *

><p><strong>And that's it for now. Suspenseful, ain't it? That's how I left the preview 'cause I don't know what else to write. Don't expect me to update any faster, and please, can you guys leave your opinions? It would be awesome.<strong>

**?**


	7. Chapter 6

**Characters Introduced: Miku (Dell will not be seen after this chapter for quite a while, but Miku sorta fills in his absence).**

**Warning: …sorta…mature themes at the end? Won't be the last of smexiness anyway.**

**Author's Notes: I promised myself I wouldn't do it. I made it a goal. But did I stick with it, I don't think so. I promised and told myself that I wouldn't let my brain get the best with me but it did, and now this story is rated M. Kill me.**

_**Campanella: **_**Everyone loves cliffies! (not, they're really hard to write, actually.)**

_**CluelessLeaf: **_**What will happen? What is in this chapter is what will happen.**

_**PattyBHana: **_**Why am I still replying to you? You're my friend on facebook!**

_**MaxJacksonCullengirl: **_**You missed it because my updates are really slow! And thanks for the feedback, if you're in high school, you should know hard it could be to even sit at my desk and use the computer.**

_**CluelessLeaf (again?): **_**Yes…revenge is nigh.**

**Can any of you peeps tell me if you can get to the Vocaloid Alchemist's facebook page? My computer's being a serious 'erect banana' and I need a new one.**

**Disclaimer: Smexiness of Len is not owned by me, sadly.**

* * *

><p>Both twins looked over at the door at the red eyed murderer standing at the door. As he stared at the young head's teary face, his mouth curved into a small smirk. Before he could do anything, his son's happy face was all that he could see. Backing away slightly, he asked, "Piko, can you get out of the way?"<p>

Innocently, Piko answered, "No, since you're going to do something to Miss Rin."

His father seemed to stiffen for just a moment, before pushing Piko aside. "You're an annoyance," Dell told him, stomping up to Rin and grabbing her wrist.

Just as Len stood up, Dell pulled out a knife and pointed it at Rin's neck. Len scowled at the older man as he stood up himself, not moving the knife in any way. "Pretty sad. I would've expected you to take an order from her."

Rin groaned silently. She wanted to remove her bandage but with Dell gripping her wrist the way he was, it was pointless to even try. The blood going from to her arm wasn't circulating properly, and her fingers started turning purple.

Dell raised an eyebrow at the butler. "Not going to make a move? You're going to _let _me take your master; your _sister_, and possibly murder her. I've never met anyone like you."

"You don't get it, Dell," Len snapped. "She's more than a master to me. She's my sister and I have to listen to her. She's the older one and she told me not to do anymore dumb and risky things."

"_And_?"

"And that was an _order_! I cannot disobey it. If I make a move, it will make you slice Rin's throat and she will die, meaning I did a very stupid thing. I can't do that so I won't," Len explained, causing Rin to look at him.

"So you can only follow the shrimp's orders?" Dell teased.

"I can follow my own. But I chose to follow hers."

Rin stared at him. Feeling her hand become numb, she groaned loudly, which caused Dell to look at her. Len found that chance to run up and hit the knife out of Dell's hand, letting it hit the ground. He took his sister into his arms and jumped back. "I thought I got rid of you," he said slowly. "I never knew that you would be back so soon."

"Len…" Rin mumbled, her eyes narrowing as the bandage slipped off. "Get him. _Now_!"

Len put her down and ran toward him, the energy being blasted through his veins. He threw a few punches at Dell, and landed most of them. He hadn't noticed Rin crawl over and reach the knife that Dell had dropped moments before. Holding it tightly in her clenched fist, she waited. When he was open and in sight, she threw.

Time seemed to stop. Dell could only look down at the handle of the knife, which was just sticking out of his side. "Tch," he muttered, grabbing it and pulling it out. Blood flew, and he groaned loudly. Stepping back, he waved with his hand, already covered in blood from holding the exploding wound, before saying, "Goodbye for now." His next move was quick.

Thunder roared as rain began to fall. Lightening struck the ground as blood started to drip from the newly opened wound. Len cried out, as well as Rin. Dell had already ran through the front doors into the storm, his figure disappearing into the rain. The blond fell to the ground in a limp manner, blood from the wound pooling around. "This…isn't the end, is it…?" Eyes closed, and time began to flow again.

Rin only had moments before she would die.

"…_Teto_! _Gumi_! _Gakupo_!" Len cried, his own blue eyes overflowing with tears and he held the girl in his arms. "_Help_!"

Maids and butlers alike rushed into the bedroom, where they saw Len holding his limp and almost dead older sister. He looked at them all. "She's dying…please…"

* * *

><p>The rain continued to fall as the house remained slient. Servants did their work, maids cleaned and everything seemed to be in order. Len sat at Rin's desk, his hand covering his face. He had long stopped crying, but the terror of almost losing a final family member was overwhelming. He took in a deep breath and let it out, his body shaking. Why was he still so worried? He knew that Dell would've pulled something like this already. He <em>did <em>murder the Kagamines. Why not get rid of the new head before she had a child? Such a sickening thing to do, Len thought.

_We'll be together forever, right?_

"Rin…" Len muttered, the memory of the swing replaying in his head. He was getting used to seeing more and more things from his past now. Memories had come back, but he hadn't told anyone yet.

_Len, are you okay? You look really pale._

_Len, let's play!_

_Len, dinner! Mom says to come down!_

_Len, time to go!_

_Len, I love you._

His eyes closed slowly, as he muttered, "I love you too, Rin…"

A quiet giggle sounded through the room. Len opened his eyes to see Rin standing at the doorway. She held on to the frame, and smiled. "Do you really?"

Len shot up from the chair, a blush rising to his cheeks. Did she hear him the few moments before? Did she approve of a butler liking his master? Of a _brother_ liking his own _sister_? "You should be in bed resting, Master."

Rin looked away. "You care?" she walked around him and sat on the desk. Len then managed to see that she was only in her nightdress, and it was one of the shorter ones she wore during the warm nights. "It was…brave of you…even though it was this"—she held up her arm—"that was controlling you, you looked so cool. You protected me, but I ended up getting hurt anyway. I'm sorry. Did I worry you?"

Len smiled, and closed the door to her office. "I thought you were going to die."

"And Dell?"

"Got away," Len replied.

Rin looked down. "Twice he's gotten away from my grasp." She crossed her legs and folded her hands in her lap. "I feel useless. All I can really do is watch the house. And you…I force you to be here…"

Len walked up to her, listening. "I mean, I order you to do things, make you listen to every little whine. I feel really bad…like you care though. All I am is…a mean, spoiled brat—"

Lips fell onto hers as her voice was caught deep in her throat. Her eyes wide, she could catch the face of her brother. Her face began to burn, and Len pulled away. "You're my sister, Rin."

She raised her hand and placed in on his cheek, giggling softly when he nuzzled closer to it. "And do you really love me like you said?" she asked.

Len's face flushed a deep red. Pulling away, he nervously rubbed the back of his head. "You heard that…?" he asked timidly.

"Of course." She started into his eyes. "I was the one who said it first when we were young," she explained, and kissed him again.

"You remember?" Len asked, shocked.

"Yeah…"

"Does that mean we're a couple?"

"I guess you can say it that way," Rin smiled. She took her brother's hand and put a small kiss on the palm. "So, you're mine now, right, Len?"

"Always was. How's your wound though?" he asked, staring at the spot where the nightgown was covering it.

"Good enough to walk around, but it still hurts."

She let out a squeak when Len pushed her back onto the desk and pulled her nightdress up to expose the bandage on the side. "No…!" she cried, as he began unraveling it. "That hurts, stop, please!" throwing the blood stained fabric away, Len bent down and began kissing the healing scab. Then he heard a noise and managed to lift his head fast enough to see Rin with a red face and her hand covering her mouth.

"Rin…did you just…_moan_?" he asked, and she took her hand away.

"N-no, I didn't! Why would you—ah!" her voice went of on its own as Len licked the area around the forming scab. She then noticed the situation at hand. She was lying practically half-naked underneath him, and he was dangerously close to her underwear and chest at the same moment. She was pinned and helpless. "L-Len, please, stop…mhm…" As he licked the wound, she clasped her hands around his head instinctively.

He lifted himself up and stared into her eyes. "Didn't know I could make my master so aroused like that…"

"Shut up and continue, Len…"

He was taken aback, and blushed. "W-what?" he screeched. Rin sat up, and he saw the damage. Her hair was messy and untamed, her nightdress was rolled up and exposing her panties and wound. Her shoulder was visible after the sleeve had begun to fall. Her eyes were glazed over with love and lust. "I-I can't! We're _siblings_!"

Rin looked down, and said, "You made me like this."

"What are you…?" he trailed off as Rin opened her legs, showing the wet spot right in the middle of her cotton panties. He took in a deep breath. He had made his sister horny. Horny. His sister was horny because of him. Fucking hell. She stood up while he was shocked and stared at him. Smirking, she quickly drove her hand down his pants and squeezed him.

Len Kagamine lost his sense of control at that one touch.

* * *

><p>"<em>Lady Rin<em>! Please don't run, you're going to reopen your wound!"

After the night before, Rin had been in such a giddy mood. She had been running, skipping and humming the whole day, not caring about what anyone else said. Len had put her in the happiest state she had been in for quite a while, and although the rest of the household was very happy to see her like that, they were also worried for she was still in the process of healing.

But did she care? Not really.

She felt a hand grab her shoulder and turned to see Gakupo staring down at her. "Eh? Gakupo, what's wrong?" she asked.

"What"—he placed his finger on the side of her neck—"is this?"

Rin let out a small gasp before smiling and backing away. Twirling around, she moved her hair to show the mark Len had given her. "Len and I got together last night. He gave me this."

"_What_?" Gakupo asked. "You had _sex _with your younger brother?"

Rin smiled. "Problem?"

Gakupo pinched her cheeks and said, "Yes, of course! You were injured, and you two are related. If word gets out, the Kagamine line will be doomed!"

"Why? It's a problem? We were separated for years. We're…catching up on old times, sir."

"It's a _sin _to do such a thing!" Gakupo replied.

"And? What's one more sin?" Rin asked, turning away and staring as Len, who was walking downstairs, caught her eye and winked. "I love him. He's my—"

"Brother. Butler. And no more, Lady Rin," Gakupo told her sternly. "I have known you since you and Master Len were children. I cannot tolerate such a behavior in this house. What if Lord Kaito or Lady Meiko find out? Lady Miku?"

Rin snorted and turned around. "Lady Miku can die in a deep trench for all I care. Depite the Hatsune's and Kagamine's rivalry, I'm not afraid of that slut."

"_My Lady_!" Gakupo yelled, and Rin walked away, waving her hand as if to say, 'get back to work, you lazy servant'.

Spotting Len, she snuck up behind him and wrapped her arms around his waist, pecking him on the cheek and saying, "Gakupo yelled at me, he found out about last night."

"Cool," he replied, placing his hands ontop of hers. "As long as you're happy with how I treated you, I'm fine." He leaned down for a kiss.

A loud booming, high pitched voice rang through the halls and reached Rin's ears. "_What_? _Lady Rin is with Master Len_?"

A green eyed, teal haired woman turned the corner, staring at the pair as they quickly noticed her and broke apart. Rin blushed. "H-hi there, L-Lady Miku…"

* * *

><p><strong>I have a dirty brain. I read too many yaoi mangas and I will go read more. YOU MADE ME DO THIS, PATTY-CHAN! 'TIS <strong>_**YOUR **_**FAULT! *stares in awe at the Sex Therapist manga***

**Koneko's Plea: ArAndArForKonekoChan'sHorridMindButAmazingChapter? **


	8. Chapter 7

**Author's Notes: Wanted to wish everyone a happy New Year! Yay, I made it to my second New Year on fanfiction! Hooray! Anyway, I typed this out all last night if you are reading this New Year's Day. I pulled an all-nighter just for you guys, because I love you soooo much! :D**

**And would someone PLEASE help me out with the Vocaloid Alchemists's facbook page? Can you tell me if you could see ANYTHING?**

**Rilliane l'Austriche****: I fucking LOVE you too. **

**Snowsparklegems****: Glad you like the chapter and Sex Therapist!**

**PattyBHana:**** I already talked to you on facebook about your review.**

**Unknown Name**:**PERVERTED MIND. I HAVE ONE TOO. And I almost never sleep. I'm nocturnal.**

**Disclaimer: HAPPY NEW YEAR, BITCHES.**

* * *

><p>Rin couldn't move; most likely she wouldn't even want to. She wasn't expecting her rival to visit her, but maybe Miku had heard from some people in the town who had seen them when they had first visited Dell. Miku stared back at the twins, too terrified to say anything. Was what she had heard from the purple haired servant true? Or was he just kidding to make her mad? Either way, both Rin and Miku were too afraid to say anything, for they thought that what Miku had saw and heard was proof enough. "Well," Rin started. "What brings you to my mansion?"<p>

Miku stuttered a bit before saying, "I wanted to see how you were doing with Master Len."

Rin raised an eyebrow. "You heard about him?"

"Yes, I heard that he was your brother and that you had hired him as your butler. I wanted to see him." Miku then jumped up to him, tackling him to the ground, hugging him tightly. Len's face flushed slightly as her breasts pushed up against his chest.

Rin stood there shocked. "However," Miku continued, "no one ever told me that he was _this _cute!" she took his face into her dainty hands. "How _adorable_! He looks exactly like you! And did I mention that you're cute too?" she then hugged him again.

Rin took Miku by a long green pigtail. Crying out in pain, Miku looked out at Rin, who growled, "La-dy Mi-ku! That's _my _man you're strangling!"

Miku smiled sheepishly. "Sorry, sorry…"

Rin let go of her. "Why are you so giddy around me? Usually, you have an attitude and never want to even look at my face."

Miku stepped back. "Father said that I wasn't allowed outside of the mansion since I heard about Len. I even told him about the fact that Len is a Kagamine butler, and he got furious. So I snuck out. I want to end our rivalry. Our parents might have been rivals, but I want to become friends with you. But you'll have to let me live here for a while."

Rin was speechless. Was what Miku telling her all true? It was a fact that Rin was tired of the feud between families, but she would never have expected Miku to come to her mansion and begin to ask her to stay and end the rivalry. Looking over Miku, Rin noticed that her dress was slightly torn and that she had a little dirt here and there. The blond smiled, taking Miku's hand. "I'll let you stay."

A blush arose to Miku's cheeks, and she looked away. "Rin, such a touch…"

"_What are you thinking?_" Rin screamed.

Miku giggled as Len stood and quickly walked to another room. He didn't really want to bother the two, but before he got to the door, he heard Rin call, "Len, set the bath up. Miku needs to bathe."

Len turned around and let a fake smile take his lips. "Yes, Master," he replied, before opening the door and slipping away. He sighed, before loosening the tie around his neck. "Two girls to service, I guess."

Once he heard Luka's voice, he noticed that he had wandered aimlessly into the kitchen. "_Two _girls? I'm not very surprised."

"You don't understand, Miss Luka," he said as he sat on a stool at the counter. He let his chin hit the cool marble. "Rin was difficult enough. But now I have to deal with two girls."

"Did you get to have sex with Lady Rin last night?" Luka questioned with a smirk.

Len felt his cheeks flush. "Y-yeah, but that was different! _She _started it!"

"Are you sure?" she asked.

Len didn't answer, so Luka laughed. She knew the way to get information from people such as Len. But she then remembered that she had work to do and shooed the poor boy away. She wanted him to get his work as well.

* * *

><p>"Come <em>on<em>, Len, jump in!"

"Lady Miku, please, Len isn't a toy!"

"Would you stop with the 'Lady' crap already? We're friends!"

Rin groaned. Not only had Miku _insisted _on joining her in the bath, but now she was wanting Len to come in as well. No matter how much Rin had told her, Miku refused to remember that Len was with Rin and that he wouldn't listen to any other commands. Len on the other hand was trying to keep himself from stripping all his clothes off and jumping into the large bath and having fun with them both. He was going to stay still unless Rin told him to come in; he had a feeling that that would never happen.

Miku slammed her hands in the water. "I want Len to join us."

Rin crossed her arms under the water. "Too bad."

Miku pouted. She wasn't used to people treating her as coldly as Rin was, but she wouldn't give up yet. "_Please_?" she begged Rin, taking her hands. "I'll do _anything_!"

Len's mind began to spin. Miku had just begun to cling wildly to Rin, and his hormones were getting the best of him. "Get off of me, Miku!" Rin cried, splashing her.

"No!" Miku splashed the blond back, failing to notice that Len was sitting right behind them. His entire body was soaked from head to toe, and both girls were staring at him with open mouths. They both blinked twice. Len stood up and quickly began removing his jacket. Miku squeaked and moved to the other end of the pool. "Len, what are you doing?"

Len looked at her, his shirt already off. "Not freezing, obviously," he told her, reaching to the belt of his pants. Rin at this moment stood and used a towel to cover him up as he slipped the rest of his clothing off and stepped into the large tub. Miku stayed frozen where she was, watching as Len casually sat down, staring at her. "I don't bite!" he called out to her.

"I know that!" she cried back. Her blush was deep and sizzling. Rin lowered herself next to him, leaning into his chest. "But I'm afraid she will!"

Rin snickered, and said, "I might!" which caused Miku get huddle more into the corner. It was when Len held out his hand and said, "My lady, will you do me the honor of joining me?" did she actually decide to take a few steps forward. Eventually, Len had both girls next to him, his own girl snuggling to his arm while the other sat awkwardly, unable to do anything.

Len had decided to say that he had finally died and went to heaven.

* * *

><p>The light spilled from the windows, making it a natural alarm clock for the house as Rin slowly opened her eyes. She didn't jump when she saw Len in her bed, naked, next to her; in fact she just yawned and sat up. Len made no attempt to even pop a single eye open at her to see her bare body. He was tired and wanted to sleep in. When Rin fell back onto the bed, he knew that he had obtained his wish, and wrapped his arms around her, pulling her into his chest.<p>

They remained that way for a few more minutes, before a loud bang made their eyes fly open. Neither Kagamine even moved an eyebrow, because they knew who it already was without even a second thought. Rin didn't have the energy to tell her to go away, but when Miku pulled the covers off, Rin jumped up and dove to protect what was only for her eyes. Len opened his eyes at the touch, and almost died at seeing what his sister was doing. But then he noticed Miku standing there with the covers in her hand. Rin turned beet red. "I'm sorry!" Miku cried, dropping the fabric to the floor. "It won't happen again!"

"Of course it won't!" Rin said back, and pointed to the door. "_Get out of our room_!"

* * *

><p><strong>Lol, horrible writing at like, two in the morning. But you guys will love it anyway. I love you!<strong>

**Ar And Ar?**


	9. Chapter 8: ƒ¡ÑâΓé

**FINAL CHAPTER OF SISTER'S BUTLER.**

**Notes: So, this is the final chapter of Sister's Butler. I'm really sorry for ending it so abruptly. But this will continue in its sequel: ****Sinner's Butler****.**

**Snowsparklegems: Glad I can make you laugh.**

**PattyBHana: We went over this…**

**Disclaimer: HAPPY EASTER! I don't own Vocaloid.**

* * *

><p>Len could easily tell she was mad. Of <em>course <em>she was mad, Miku had just walked in on them the morning after they had sex, threw the covers off and then left them on the floor. At moments, Len had to just say to himself, _What a bitch_. In reality, all he wanted to do was just get out of bed, calmly walk over to the Hatsune heir, and slap her across her dainty little face. But he knew that his own sister probably wouldn't allow that. She instead reached over and grabbed the edge of the fallen covers, covering the two with it. Her previous explosion toward Miku had scared Len senseless, but nonetheless, he still wrapped his arms around the girl's slim waist. And then he noticed that it was about time for that morning's meal.

He groaned and untangled himself from his sister. In return she whined, but he turned around, one hand reaching and swatting the air, looking for his boxers, and said, "I have to get your breakfast up here. Don't worry."

Rin pouted. "Fine," she said, crossing her arms. "Hurry."

Len, knowing his manners as a butler, bowed and quickly got dressed to leave. Swiftly, he helped Rin into a dress and then left the room. The head sat on her bed, taking the pillow Len had his head on and hugging it close to her chest. When she took a deep breath, that banana scent filled her nose. He always smelled so good. And she would usually tell him that.

She took in another gulp of air. But along with the banana scent, the putrid smell of smoke filled her nostrils. She only brushed it off thinking of Piko making his way into the kitchen and burning part of her breakfast. But when she took another breath, the smell wasn't coming from her door. More directly, it was coming from outside her slightly opened window. Were they grilling something outside? Did they even _have _a grill? She went over to her balcony window and threw it open, her eyes widening at the sight below her.

Flames rose before her eyes, bringing back memories of her previous mansion burning down. It was happening again. Without a further thought she ran to the wall and rang all the bells that hung there twice, signaling an emergency evacuation of the manor. Already she could hear the screams of the servants as they saw the extent of the fire. She rushed back, noticing that if she didn't hurry, the flames would engulf both her and her precious manor.

The door to her bedroom busted open as she ran down the hall. Luckily, Len had picked out a small dress the night before, so it didn't flow behind her like an oversized cape. And she was glad that she hadn't put on any shoes before she left her room, but the floor beneath her was steadily getting warmer as the flames drew closer. When she made it to the main staircase, Rin skidded to a stop, facing the flames below. She turned and ran down the hallway to her right, where it was clean and fire free. She knew that another set of stairs was somewhere there.

She then thought about Len, who was probably running around looking for her. "Len," she called out, ripping the bandage off her arm. "I order you to wait outside with the rest of the house members!"

She heard a faint call of her name as she saw Len outside when she passed by a window. Without looking, she had slammed face-first into a wall, and stumbled backwards, losing her balance. As she sat on the ground rubbing her nose, she noticed the flames coming closer from behind her. She quickly stood up—too quickly—and a burned piece of the ceiling fell. Her arms instantly went to cover her face, but a large chunk of flaming wood still managed to graze the left side of her face. It stung, and it was terribly hard to see anything, but she kept running down hallway after hallway, until she reached a staircase. Looking down, she muttered a curse as she saw flames creeping up the stairs slowly, eating them up. Behind her, the flames were reaching for her. She glanced at a window next to her. The final choice.

Glass shattered as Rin jumped, covering her face with one hand and holding her dress down with another. From the corner of her right eye, she could see the red and orange flames get higher and higher. She let out a shriek as she landed in a pair of arms, and shook as she was set softly on the ground. When she looked up, she saw Gackupo looking down at her sadly. He trailed one hand over the side of her face that was burned and let out a sigh, "You can't get out of anything without getting hurt, can you?"

She swatted his hand away and took a few deep breaths. Len jogged up to her and wrapped his arms around her. He hadn't seen her face just yet. "What was that order, Rin? I was so worried…"

Rin didn't hug back, she was in too much pain. The shards of glass from the window were lodged in her arms, and she could smell the ugly scent of blood running down from the wounds. Len pulled away and his eyes widened at the sight of her face. The entire left side was bright red, and some of the skin was already peeling off her face. He let his fingers trace the outline of the burn, and she winced, tears springing into her eyes. He quickly took his hand back as she looked away. Gackupo put a hand on Len's shoulder, "You and Lady Rin need to be separated for a while, Master Len."

Rin turned to look at him as Len turned around. "What? I can't be away from her now! She needs me!"

"He's right!" Rin added, standing up and forcing herself to walk in front of Gackupo. "I need him! Please, Gackupo, reconsider—"

_Slap_!

Rin was sent to the ground by Gackupo, whose hand was still raised. He had slapped her, hard, on the left side of her face so that she would be able to feel it. Tears streamed down her face as she curled up and held her bleeding face tenderly. "I hate you all! You're all so useless!" she cried out, refusing to look up.

"Lady Rin, it is time to go. You need to get looked at by a doctor," Teto said, taking Rin's arm and helping her stand. Quickly, they took her away as Gackupo held Len back, making sure that he didn't run after them.

"Master Len, you will stay with Lady Meiko and Master Kaito for the time being. Please don't ruin your stay by running away," Gackupo said, sending Len a serious glare, of which Len evaded by looking away. Gackupo then turned, and followed the rest of the house, leaving Len alone. The blond turned around and stared at the flames, his wish of revenge greater than ever before.

* * *

><p><em>Is it what you want? Such power for a young head such as yourself. Are you prepared to take this as your own?<em>

"Enough feeble questions! I want this to be done! I could finally take Dell's life with my own hands if I take this power in."

_You do understand that once your wish of revenge is granted, you must come down to where we live._

"I understand. Turn me, now."

* * *

><p><strong>Who do you think was talking at the end…?<strong>

**Hm…I'll reveal it at the end of the sequel…or will I? **

**ArAndAr.**


End file.
